Electrical transformers such as of a type used in commercial, power distribution and industrial applications are typically constructed with the transformer coils located in a housing that is filled with liquid to achieve desired electrical insulation and thermal cooling characteristics. Liquids used for this purpose include various oil formulations and hazardous chemicals. In many instances, leaking of these fluids from transformers can cause environmental damage, violate certain civil codes, and result in the levying of significant fines. Thus, there is an ever present need to prevent leaking from transformers into the outside environment.
Transformers can start leaking for a number of common reasons, generally related to either damage to the transformer housing or time in service, and as such, development of leaks are often not preventable. By the time maintenance personnel reaches a leaking transformer, the leaking of fluid will have typically stopped. The significant problem for the maintenance personnel is to remove the leaking transformer and return it to a repair facility without leaking additional fluid. Thus, a cause of transformers needlessly leaking fluid into the outside environment is during the course of handling a leaking transformer, including removal of the installed transformer and transport of the transformer to a repair facility.
Prior transformer containment bags provide no capability of lifting or carrying or moving the transformer. The transformer cannot be lifted or picked up and moved with the containment bag. In order to move a transformer, the lift device must connect to the transformer. Thus, even if the containment bag is secured to the transformer, portions of the transformer are not contained within the bag during movement of the transformer by the lift device, which presents the danger of further leaking from the transformer to the outside environment when transformer is, for example, lowered onto a pallet or truck for transport to a storage or repair facility. This danger is enhanced where the leak is located above the lift locations on the transformer, such as when bushing which are located above the lift locations of pole mount transformers leak due to time in service.
During transport to a storage or repair facility, such as in the back of a repair truck, the transformers can experience significant bouncing and “knocking-around” during which prior transformer containment bags provide no protection.
The present invention addresses the above-identified and other known drawbacks and disadvantages of prior transformers containment bags.